Growntown (Album)
This project was finished by the owner. "Growntown" is the third studio album by Melanie Martinez. Melanie began working on the album in 2018 and finished it in 2020. It was released on June 18th, 2021. The Japanese edition was released on June 24th, 2021 including two bonus tracks. An expanded edition of the album was released on July 19th, 2021 including revamped versions of the songs from the standard and Japanese edition more four bonus tracks. Melanie embarked on the Growntown Tour beginning in August of 2021 in support of the album. The second leg begins in December of 2021 and ends in January of 2022. Background and Promotion Melanie began working on this album in 2018 and finished in 2020. She wrote the album songs between 2018 and 2019. Melanie included two songs on the album Disapproved and World Tour that were scrapped from her previous album K-12. She also revealed in an interview in 2019 that she had already recorded two songs for her next album, and it was later discovered that these songs were Misbehavior and Angelic Guide. On August 13th, 2020, and September 5th, 2020, Melanie posted two photos on Instagram with lyrics on both captions, revealing two songs that will be on the second album, which were both later revealed to be Duck Pond and Everybody Dies. Both posts were later deleted in February of 2021. On May 14th, 2020 Rio Warner paid Melanie a visit to the studio and took a picture of her and posted it on a story on her Instagram that was later deleted. However, some fans took a screenshot and noticed that behind Melanie was a whiteboard with the tracklist that had the songs on her new album. However in the final version some things were changed like the first track Welcome to Growntown was renamed to Intro and the last track Graduation Day to Outro. Also some tracks have been replaced as Duck Pond by Love Letters and Get Out! by Everybody Dies. Melanie revealed in an interview in 2020, that she was planning to release an expanded edition of her upcoming album and on October 16th, 2020 she posted a tweet revealing two of her favorite bonus tracks that would be included on the expanded edition as emojis. The tweet included "����" (which referred to Spring Perfume) and "������" (which referred to Dirty Kicks). A few days later the tweet was deleted. On February 11th, 2021, a teaser trailer for the film was released, revealing that the official title of the film was "Growntown". She revealed the new layout of her website on the same day and a low-quality version of the album cover leaked through the site's source code. The next day, she officially unveiled the album cover on all social media platforms, revealing that the album is also titled "Growntown". On February 18th, 2021, a second teaser trailer for the film was released. A third teaser was released along with the album and film's release date on February 25th, 2021. On March 8th, 2021, a preview featuring clips of the movie and a snippet of a new song, later revealed to be Intro, was premiered at the MTV Movie Awards. On April 23rd, 2021, the film's official trailer was released, and the album became available for pre-order, which revealed the tracklist for the Standard and Japanese editions. Fans who pre-ordered the album up until July 5th gained early access to tickets. On May 14th, 2021, the expanded edition became availiable for pre-order too. The Growntown Tour was announced on June 8th, 2021. Beginning in June of 2021, Melanie promoted the album by having a town-themed float featured in the movie drive around the world, stopping at various locations to sell exclusive merchandise. The second leg of the Growntown Tour was announced on June 29th, 2019, with tickets to go on sale exactly a week later. 'Recording' The following is a list of known dates on which Martinez was in the studio: * April 11th, 2019 * April 12th, 2019 * April 13th, 2019 * May 13th, 2019 * May 14th, 2019 * May 15th, 2019 * October 3rd, 2019 * October 4th, 2019 * January 4th, 2020 * January 5th, 2020 * January 6th, 2020 * January 7th, 2020 * January 8th, 2020 * January 9th, 2020 * January 10th, 2020 * January 11th, 2020 * January 12th, 2020 * May 4th, 2020 * May 5th, 2020 * May 6th, 2020 * May 7th, 2020 * May 8th, 2020 * May 11th, 2020 * May 12th, 2020 * May 13th, 2020 * May 14th, 2020 * May 15th, 2020 * May 18th, 2020 * May 19th, 2020 * May 20th, 2020 * May 21th, 2020 Singles The lead single, Disapproved, was released on March 12th, 2021. The second single, Breakdown, was released on May 15th, 2021. The third and final single, Misbehaviour, was released along with the album on June 18th, 2021. 'Promotional Singles' A promotional single, Plastic Barbie, was released on April th, 2021. Theme Melanie confirmed that the album and movie talk about Cry Baby growing up and facing challenges she never imagined before and her emotional maturity in this town. Story The album will be set in a floating town called Growntown that Cry Baby and her friends were sent by Lilith. According to Melanie, this town is where Cry Baby can learn things and hone her powers that would not be possible in a common place in her universe. Cry Baby will introduce new characters deeply telling their background stories and what induces them to have certain attitudes. Primary Characters * Cry Baby * Angelita * Celeste * Magnolia * Fleur * Lilith * Ben * Austin * Leo Secondary Characters * Eliza (Mayor of Growntown) * Julie (Tour Guide) * Maggie * Ms. Barbara * Ms. Harper * Unnamed Citizens * Unnamed Guards Locations *Heaven **Lilith's Palace **Growntown ***Angelic College ****Campus ****Lobby ****Bedrooms ****Bathrooms ****Cafeteria ***Downtown ***Duck Pond ***Prison ***Maggie's House ***Town Hall ***Underground ****Hideout ***Shopping Center ****Parking Lot Tracklist * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Cut Songs Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked or released. *'Dirty Kicks' *Get Out! Music Videos Trivia * Melanie's favorite song on the album is Plastic Barbie. Gallery Screenshot_2019-12-09_at_15.04.49.png|''Growntown'' tracklist Credits * Crybabyintheclub2 * Four Eyed Sphere * RoyalMartinez45 * LittleHeartBigBluffington * Peristeronic * Theycallmecrybabylbbh222 * KathrynPoppy Inspirations * Happy Holidays! by Big Bad Wolves; * Paper Town by AshleyxTrash; * Stranger by FØRCED FANTASY. Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Diplo Category:Dre Skull Category:Felix Snow Category:Aalias Category:Frequency Category:Johnny K Category:Justin Tranter Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Michael Keenan Category:Michael Miller Category:Nick Monson Category:2021 Category:Growntown Category:Crybaby Story Category:Sugartears's Projects